Autonomy in excavation applications, for example mining applications, is becoming more common as the drive for productivity, efficiency, and safety increases. In order for an autonomous machine to operate optimally, the machine requires accurate knowledge of the terrain over which the machine operates. Operation of the machine itself, however, can cause changes in the terrain that make control difficult. These terrain changes require that the underlying terrain be continuously surveyed and systems of the autonomous machines updated to reflect the changes. Unfortunately, such surveys and updates can interrupt the excavation process and result in decreased productivity and efficiency.
One attempt at improving terrain surveying in an excavation application is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,563 (the '563 patent) issued to Koch on Apr. 14, 2009. In particular, the '563 patent describes an autonomous mining machine that includes an earthmoving implement such as a bucket or a blade, and a machine positioning system configured to determine a location of the implement during operation. The machine positioning system includes one or more position sensors located on or associated with the implement and configured to generate signals corresponding to a three-dimensional position of the implement. The signals are directed to a machine controller that uses the three-dimensional position of the implement to update an electronic terrain map in real time as excavation takes place. The terrain map, embodied as a database, is then accessed by the controller and used in the autonomous control of the machine.
Although the system of the '563 patent may provide real time knowledge of the terrain over which the autonomous mining machine operates, it may be less than optimal. For example, the three-dimensional implement position may generate large amounts of data that can be cumbersome to process, slows down the system, and requires a large storage space.
The disclosed control system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.